Just
by NaturalBlu
Summary: The attempt to make his brain whole was not successful...We await the Queen's orders." Rated R for strong and somewhat graphic violence. Horror. Character death. Happy Halloween.


_Violent and dangerous_ were the medico's words. _The attempt to make his brain whole was not successful. Ambrose has become violent and dangerous. We await the Queen's orders._

Azkadellia felt sick to her stomach. The man she remembered- her dear Ambrose who had looked at her so fondly, taught her, comforted her... She knew he was highly capable in defense, but to describe him as a violent and dangerous man? Never. That wasn't Ambrose. Not her Ambrose. She thought the witch's- her- cruelty could not find lower depths, but now... Had she destroyed him completely and beyond all repair?

They waited for her mother's orders... Her stomache twisted in knots at the thought. Would her mother put Ambrose to death? One of her oldest and dearest friends... But if he wasn't Ambrose anymore... Azkadellia put her face in her hands. "It can't be." She whispered. "It can't."

---

In the night's darkest hour Azkadellia stole out of her room, her feet carrying her towards the chamber where she knew he was being kept. She felt no fear of the shadows, she would not allow herself to. She walked with purpose that was more important than succumbing to fear. She descended deep into the lowest chambers of the castle and soon came upon the heavy door. Examining the bare stretch of dark wood Azkadellia extended her hand. Her fingertips took on a soft glow and a brass handle emerged from where it hid.

Her fingers closing slowly around the handle, she pushed down, the door giving and opening inward. There he stood, on the other side of the room. His back was to her as he looked out into the night through a false window.

"Ambrose..." The words left her lips a whisper.

Slowly he shifted to look over his shoulder at her.

"...Do you know who I am?" She bit her lower lip then queried softly "Do you remember me?"

"I remember everything, Azkadellia." His tone was so gentle... She took a step closer. "My dear Azkadee." He turned to fully face her and smiled, taking a few steps in her direction.

Azkadellia couldn't help the smile that graced her features. She felt such relief, she thought she could cry. "Looking through the telescope, and dancing waltzes-" She closed the distance between them, extending her hands towards him.

Accepting her hands in his, Ambrose's dark eyes met hers. "Yes." He nodded. "I remember. I taught you the language of the ancients and the ways of the court... I watched you learn magic..." His grip on her hands grew tighter and she winced.

"Ambose," She gasped and he held her fast, skillfully bending her fingers backward until they cracked sharply and Azkadellia cried out.

Leaning closer, his voice became low and cruel. "You won't use it on me now." Her knees almost buckled from the pain as he twisted her fingers in a crushing grip. Her mouth opened to cry out but no sound came.

"I remember _everything_." His nostrils flared, his dark eyes on fire with hate as he pushed her down to her knees. "I remember pleading for mercy." He released her mangled hands and forced her to look him in the face as she tried to turn away. "I remember _what you did to me_."

Tears fell from Azkadellia's eyes and she struggled to pull away. "Please," Now it was she who pleaded. "It wasn't-"

Ambrose backhanded her, sending her reeling. "Do not dare say to me that it wasn't you." For all the fire in his eyes, his voice was ice and she shuddered. "You were much too smart to only be her tool." He brought one of his heavy boots down on her hand and she screamed. The sound made him smile.

"You took my brain, Azkadellia," Slowly he knelt, his fingers twisting into her long, black hair. "You destroyed it." He pulled her head up, and leaned into her ear. "This is your doing.... Mine for yours."

"Ambrose, _PLEASE_-" Azkadellia cried out, then he smashed her head against the stone floor.

"All your mercies!" He shouted, lifting her by the hair then thrusting her head against the stones again. When he brought it away again, the grey glistened with deep red. She was sobbing, making begging sounds, as she tried to pull and crawl away on broken hands. He threw his weight against her, forcing her to the floor again and continueing to pummel her head against the stone until he broke his way in... until she couldn't be recognized as sorceress or princess. If not for her body, it would be difficult to recognize her as human at all.

Ambrose stood slowly, covered in her blood, and surveyed his work. Her brain was dashed across the floor, torn from her head as she had torn his away all those years before. He looked at his hands and idly picked away the human debris from beneath his fingernails before looking to the body once more.

"The O.Z. is just again." He whispered, then stepped over her body to ascend.

When morning came the princess was found. The adviser wasn't.


End file.
